Baby It's Cold Outside
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Winter has hit, and Kitty is stuck outside in the snow. Kurtty


A/N: What is this…a Kurtty fanfiction? Could it be? It IS! Fear not dearies, this is what you think it is: you're welcome. Happy winter!

Disclaimer: (It feels weird to be happy about saying this) I own nothing X Men related. If I did, Kurt wouldn't have died and he and Kitty would be making cute little quarter demon mutant babies!

~O~

Kitty shrugged her shoulders up to her ears, tucking her chin into her coat and burrowing back into her hood, hiding from the chill as she stood outside the school. He nose was red and her lips chapped, hair damp from the snow clinging to it and her fingers shook in her pockets where they were stuffed to stay warm…ish. She had been standing outside for over twenty minutes waiting for someone to pick her up. A cold was travelling with vengeance through the mansion, even the Professor had fallen under the weather. As the only healthy student, she had taken the bus to school that morning but had missed it at the end of the day. She'd called back to mansion to say she could call a cab, but was told to stay put. Someone would be there soon. Liars.

She frowned, shuffling her feet as the snow continued falling. It was getting a little windy and the sky was darkening. She was half contemplating going to Lance to beg for a ride, but that road led only to anger and frustration and more than likely humiliation so she stayed put. Frozen. On the edge of the school parking lot. Oh, they were gonna hear it when she got home.

She heard a soft but familiar _bamf_ behind her and turned around, looking for the originator of the sound.

"Kurt?"

"Katz?" she saw her favorite fuzzy elf stick his head around a tree a couple feet from the lot, closer to the school.

Her face lit up in a smile and rushed to him as best she could, it was more of a clomping through the snow, "I thought you were home to visit your parents for another week!" she got to his side and smiled up at him.

He grinned back, full blue and fuzzy face showing. Snow was clinging to his fur, giving him something of a snow monster appearance. It made her giggle.

"What?"

She continued giggling and bit her lip before reaching up and shaking the snow from his hair. The strands were just as wet as hers and clung together and to her skin. He smiled at her even as some snow got in his golden eyes. He blinked it away and wrapped his arms around her. For a moment Kitty felt the rush and heat accompanied with teleportation before they were standing in the backyard of the mansion, a foot or so from the kitchen door.

"Ororo vould have my head if I tracked snow inside." Kurt chuckled as they made their way to the door. Kitting nodded in agreement and phased them inside, leaving the chill behind.

"Kitty! Good, I was worried. We were having troubles getting the garage doors to open." Ororo came over with towels which were rubbed furiously over a dripping Kurt who attempted to get away to no avail.

Kitty smiled, unwrapping her scarf and hanging it over a chair, "No prob." She smiled at Evan and Rogue who were curled up in the breakfast nook, wrapped in blankets and eating soup. They blinked back sluggishly, eyes hazy with the cold.

"Well," she felt Kurt shift next to her, finally free of Ororo and her towels of doom, "I'm in need of a shower. See you at dinner." He brushed past Kitty and bounded on all fours out of the kitchen and up along the wall towards the main entry. It was a wonder at how normal Kitty found that now, she didn't even blink.

"A shower sounds nice. I'll be thawing if anyone needs me." She waved off Ororo and followed Kurt, only to find he hadn't gone far at all when she turned a corner to have something rope like wrap around her waist and lift her up into Kurt's waiting arms. She stifled a giggle, the peach fuzz fur on his tail tickling her belly where her shirt rode up.

His breath was hot against her still half frozen ear, "You know, I've heard showering at the same time is the best vay to conserve vater…plus, that vay you vouldn't have to vorry about me using all the hot vater."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder to smile at the fuzzy blue elf, "Why Mr. Vagner are insinuating what I think you are?" she batted her eyelashes dramatically.

Kurt chuckled, she felt the vibrations through her back and it made her stomach twist happily, "If my insinuation is to get you in my shower…then yes, my dear Katzchen, I believe you know exactly, vhat I'm talking about."

She managed to twist enough to kiss his chin, "Well then good sir, I believe you have hot water to douse me in."

"It would be my utmost pleasure."

~O~

A/N: So, it snowed about half a foot (probably more) from the time I woke up this morning (5am) to now (round 9pm-ish) and while walking to and from class today (yay college) and avoiding writing an essay for class (one third done and it's due tomorrow!) I wanted to write something involving snow. And I couldn't decide what to write for, Once Upon a Time, Avengers, Elementary, The Unusuals…and then I got…go back to my roots. So here she is…expect more snow related one shots in one or two of the sections mentioned above. This chick's not sleeping!


End file.
